


Madzie's Folly

by Nekobaghira



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekobaghira/pseuds/Nekobaghira
Summary: After Shadowhunters S2X10Madzie protecting AlecMagnus, Alec and Madzie ... learn a little about each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't speak 4 year old ... so .. when you get there, it is what it is. Total Fluff. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine. Enjoy.

Madzie's Folly

Catarina called Magnus earlier in the day asking for a favor. While Madzie was handling her new situation better than expected, the powerful little warlock girl was a handful. She couldn't leave the little lady with just anyone. And a lady Madzie was, she had witnessed and was manipulated to commit atrocities that no child should, yet Madzie carried it all on her young shoulders with ease. If anyone could keep up with the girl, it was Magnus. 

Catarina dropped her off at Magnus' loft in the middle of the afternoon, she needed to do some shopping and have some much needed time with her close friends, and re-connect with them after the events of the soul sword event that killed many downworlders in the NY Institute. Catarina like many other downworlders needed time to process the meaning and horrors of that day. 

Magnus understood Catarina, she had always been there for him and he would be there for her. While she wasn't sure when she would return for Madzie, Magnus assured her that it didn't matter, he'd care for her until she returned. Catarina made it crystal clear to Madzie that she was to behave for him. Madzie understood and hugged her. Madzie held Magus' hand and waved a goodbye.

“Well sweet pea, what do you wanna do?” Magnus' smile was radiant, which made Madzie smile as well.

“I wanna color,” Madzie twisted back and forth making the princess dress she was wearing sway while holding his hand with a smile for him. His heart melted, she was beautiful and he knew he would always be there for her. 

Magnus returned the smile and walked with her to the living area of his loft. The stopped by a table and he snapped his fingers; a box crayons and a coloring book appeared and her eyes lit up. Madzie immediately dropped into a comfortable sitting position, and opened the crayons. She found a page in the book and started to color. As time went by, she used her magic for things she wanted, Magnus did his best to make her understand when it was a good choice to use her powers and when it was best to not use them.  
__

Alec went to see Magnus, he was done for the time being at the NY Institute and he couldn't wait to spend some time with his boyfriend. He used a rune to glamor himself and one to jump roof tops. When he got to Magnus' and looked into the lofts tall glass doors, he felt like he was home. He smiled when Magnus noticed him right away and walked over to let him in the loft. Magnus looked back at Madzie who was still coloring before he turned his attention to his shadowhunter.

“Alexander,” Magnus didn't care which door of the loft Alec walked into, as long as it was his.

“Magnus … “ he leaned in and kissed him.

All at once the wards that Magnus held around his loft were up. Magnus and Alec stepped away from each other and looked around the balcony. They had no idea what had happened, and when Magnus brought them down, they went right back up immediately surprising the centuries old warlock. 

“Interesting,” Magnus eyed Madzie but she appeared to be enthralled with her coloring book. Magnus walked to where Madzie was coloring, “hey sweet pea.” Madzie glance up at him, then looked at Alec. “Did you put up my wards?” She shook her head yes, then went back to her book. Magnus knelt down to her to make her feel more at ease with him. 

“Madzie, we don't need the wards up and I would like for you to not use any more magic today.” Magnus gave her a smile and rubbed her back to make her comfortable. The wards dropped again and he gave her an encouraging nod.

“Hey Madzie,” Alec broadly smiled at her and he squatted beside her, she returned his smile with a slight grin. He looked at her coloring picture, “great job, it looks amazing.”

“Tanks, makin' un for you” Madzie stared at him for a moment longer before turning away to continue with her picture. She liked Alec, he was always nice to her and he liked her gills. She wouldn't let anyone hurt him. 

“I can't wait to see it sweetie,” Alec winked at her and she beamed at him. He patted her gently on her shoulder for encouragement. Alec stood up and pulled Magnus with him, he wanted to talk to him in private. He led him to another room but made sure they could see Madzie. Alec smiled at Madzie to let her know he wasn't going anywhere, she returned a shy smile at him. He turned his attention to Magnus and with a low voice, “what's going on?”

Magnus lowered his voice to match his love's, “Catarina needed some time to do a few things and she asked me to watch her. Madzie is having a few trust issues and she didn't feel comfortable to leave her with anyone but me.” Magnus was now finally understanding the deeper issue. Alec had told him of his encounters with Madzie; the things from the institute and her Nana. Madzie had protected Alec because he was kind and a loving soul.

Alec understood Magnus' concerns,“how long will she be here?” He was certain his warlock could care for her, but Magnus had been in high demand by everyone in the downworld and with Shadowhunters, his loft might not be the ideal safe place for Madzie. It was clear, that Madzie was an incredible warlock. 

“I don't know, Catarina didn't say how long she would be, but I don't have any plans until later.” Magnus leered at Alec with intention. He couldn't resist, he had his Alexander here in his loft. He lived long enough to know, you don't waste opportunity. 

Alec blushed and laughed, he looked away from Magnus. While he was used to Magnus' advances, the desire that those moments created not only made him feel warm, he couldn't help but blush. “Alright, I'll head back to the Institute, wrap a few things up and be here later.” He leaned in and kissed Magnus. 

Alec walked to the balcony planning on leaving the same way he arrived, he activated both runes he needed while Magnus went toward the living area to keep Madzie company. As Alec made his jump on the ledge, he was knocked back. He recognized that magical pull on his body, he had felt it when Madzie tossed him into an elevator and when Magnus used his magic to stop him from his assault on Raphael. The wards went up before he could stand up and make his departure, “Magnus!”

\--

Magnus heard a body hit the balcony floor and saw the wards go up. He watched Alec pick himself up from the ground and shake himself off. He brought the wards down only to see them pop back up. He looked at Madzie who ignored him while she concentrated on her coloring. 

Stalking toward Magnus, even though he didn't mean to be threatening, his body was tense from the display of magic used on him. He recognized his reaction and soften his tone, “okay, what's going on?” Alec looked back at the balcony in disbelief. He was stuck at the loft and he wasn't sure why.

“I don't know,” Magnus motioned for Alec to join him, he thought it best if they both talk to Madzie at the same time. He kept his voice low, “I think maybe she is feeling the need to protect you, while I'm not certain why, we'll have to convince her you are safe.” Magnus smiled inwardly, he had the same feeling of protectiveness when it came to Alexander.

They approached Madzie and Alec immediately squatted down to be at her level, “hey,” he adjusted her scarf so that he see her gills and she smiled at him. It was a small thing and while she was too young to understand the gesture completely, she instinctively knew it was trust. She looked at him and shyly smiled again. They spoke a few more words and Madzie giggled at Alec. 

Magnus marveled at how important this relationship was to them, and it was more than Alec and Madzie, it was all three of them. He wasn't sure what to think of it at this point in time but it was certainly something he would address in the future. His thoughts were interrupted by Alec's voice.

“Tell you what, I'll help you finish this picture, but no more magic tonight.” Alec had already seated himself on the floor near Madzie. She reluctantly agreed in her own way. “Pass me the blue one,” Madzie did as she was asked and they colored in comfortable silence. 

Magnus marveled at his shadowhunter, he was the most charming creature he ever met. He walked to the other side of the table and seated himself near Madzie and looked for a crayon. Magnus winked at her to see if she would let him intrude with her and Alec. She tilted her head to the side studying him for a minute, then offered a crayon for him to use with the picture.“Thanks sweet pea.” Magnus knew she was finally letting him in. 

Alec finally had to go but before doing so, he assured Madzie that he would fine. There was nothing for her to worry about and that she was safe with Magnus. She eventually accepted his assurance that he would be safe, but not without a half hour of protection bubbles, and loft wards that he and Magnus had to work through with her. It wasn't until Alec picked her up and held close for what seemed like eternity, imparting security that she finally let him go. He held her tight until he could tell she was ready for sleep and placed her on the couch. He ran his hand over her head, and gave her kiss on the forehead. She closed her eyes lost to sleep. Magnus was amazed yet again at how much Alexander amazed him. 

Madzie was asleep on the couch by the time Catarina picked her up, she had apologized for her lateness but Magnus waved it off. He had a wonderful evening with two of his favorite people in the world.


End file.
